


Sous Un Nouveau Jour

by Phosphore15P



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphore15P/pseuds/Phosphore15P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les amants maudits du district douze, les vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, les visages de la rébellion... Des noms dont les enfants de Katniss et Peeta ne se seraient jamais doutés de l'existence... Et pourtant, en fouillant un peu dans le désordre du grenier, ils trouvent des enregistrements. La jeunesse de leurs parents vont défiler devant leurs yeux... | Se déroule après l'épilogue de Mockingjay, two-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous Un Nouveau Jour

**Author's Note:**

> Publié auparavant sur Fanfiction.net sous le pseudo LukeThroughTheKeyhole.
> 
> Bonjour, bonsoir, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de mon TS !  
> Dans celui-ci, j'exploite l'idée - très utilisée, mais bon - des enfants de Peeniss qui découvrent le passé de leurs parents, mais de mon point de vue cette fois-ci. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.  
> Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et à espérer que mon histoire et mon interprétation des personnages vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas si j'aime ou déteste les greniers, déclara Willow Mellark à son jeune frère en ouvrant un grand carton rempli de vieux vêtements. Je veux dire il y a tant de choses géniales à trouver, mais qu'est-ce que c'est long de ranger…

\- Moi, j'adore ça ! s'exclama le cadet, Rye Mellark, en attrapant une robe bleue à manches courtes. Tu crois que c'était à maman, ça ?

La jeune fille de seize ans s'arrêta un instant pour examiner la robe en question. Elle sentait la poussière et le renfermé mais semblait très formelle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est plutôt belle, en tout cas, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait lui aller. On devrait la mettre de côté pour lui apporter, décida-t-elle, avec assurance.

Le garçon acquiesça aussitôt ; même s'il avait déjà quatorze ans, il éprouvait encore une immense admiration pour sa sœur, et la voyait un peu comme un exemple.

\- Il en reste combien, encore ? demanda-t-il, avec un soupçon de lassitude dans la voix.

Willow replaça une mèche de ses cheveux longs et d'un brun pareil à celui de sa mère derrière son oreille avant de répondre en soupirant.

\- Trop. Mais je propose qu'on finisse juste encore le gros, là-bas, dit-elle en pointant du doigt une caisse posée à côté de ce qui semblait être un des nombreux chevalets appartenant à son père, et qu'on continue le reste demain.

Ils se mirent tout de suite à la tâche, délaissant le carton de vêtement qui, de toute manière, semblait rempli de vêtement trop habillés ou trop extravagants pour être portés quotidiennement. Ils ne se demandèrent même pas pourquoi leurs parents possédaient de tels accoutrements ; sûrement quelque chose à voir avec leur jeunesse.

En effet, les deux adolescents étaient au courant pour les Hunger Games. C'aurait été difficile autrement, les Jeux faisant partie intégrante de l'histoire de Panem qu'on leur enseignait à l'école. Enfin, ils savaient ce qu'on voulait bien leur dire.

Car même si leurs parents s'étaient efforcés de se montrer très ouverts à ce sujet, certaines parties de l'histoire restaient encore bien sombres, et vu les crises que cela déclenchait à leur père et les cauchemars de leur mère, Willow et Rye ne forçaient pas trop sur les questions.

A l'école aussi, on triait les choses que les professeurs leur transmettaient, et il semblait également que tous les autres enfants se trouvaient dans le même état d'ignorance qu'eux. Ils savaient que les Hunger Games avaient été inventés il y a de cela environ cent ans, et qu'ils consistaient en un jeu meurtrier défini par la loi du plus fort. Ils savaient aussi que leurs parents avaient participé aux derniers Jeux jamais organisés, et qu'ils avaient été d'une grande aide lors de la seconde rébellion. Quelques autres petits détails avaient filé jusqu'à leurs oreilles, mais c'était à peu près tout.

Cela dit, ils n'avaient jamais vu à quoi cela ressemblait. Panem était soumis à une loi très stricte stipulant que personne n'avait le droit de diffuser les images de ces temps sinistres en public. Chaque individu et famille devait disposer de ce choix qu'est d'en regarder ou non, pour éviter les divers traumatismes lié au visionnage. C'est-à-dire, leurs professeurs n'étaient pas autorisés à leur montrer. Mais encore, les deux adolescents n'étaient pas sûrs que leurs professeurs aient vraiment envie de leur montrer non plus.

Au cours des années, ils avaient fait des rencontres spéciales, en passant des caméras débarquant chez eux à l'improviste – entrainant la colère de leurs parents – aux inconnus les arrêtant dans la rue dans l'espoir de pouvoir rencontrer leurs héros. Ils avaient même dû être placés sous protection spéciale quand l'attentat visant le district treize était arrivé, quelques années auparavant alors que Willow et Rye n'avaient alors que huit et six ans. Juste au cas où, leur avaient expliqué avec le plus de douceur possible leurs parents.

En ouvrant la grande boîte, après l'avoir traînée au milieu de la pièce pour leur faciliter la tâche de rangement, ils eurent la grande surprise de découvrir des cassettes, plus de cassettes qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu dans leur vie entière. Et sur chacune d'entre elle, des inscriptions, écrites grossièrement au marqueur noir. « 74ème moisson », « Annonce 3ème Expiation », « 74ème parade des tributs » et « Exécution de Snow » étaient des titres qui accrochaient l'œil.

\- Est-ce que… c'est ce que je crois ? demanda Willow d'une petite voix fluette.

\- Moisson, Expiation, arène… les Hunger Games, constata Rye, ses yeux gris cachés derrière un voile sombre. Et Snow, ce n'était pas le Président ?

\- Si ! Papa et maman ont toujours dit qu'ils nous expliqueraient tout en détail quand on sera plus grands… Ils gardaient sûrement ces cassettes pour ça, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son frère.

Le garçon tendit la main et attrapa une cassette au hasard, lisant « Reportage Cressida 1 ». Il la reposa rapidement, seulement pour en prendre une autre appelée « Spot TV Finnick ».

\- Finnick, comme Annie et Finnick ? questionna-t-il, bien que savant déjà la réponse.

\- Et sur celle-là, il y a le nom de papa et de Johanna…

Ils entreprirent de sortir toutes les cassettes de la caisse, poussant des petits cris d'exclamation à chaque fois qu'un nom familier ressortait. Au final, ils avaient une grande pile de cassettes, classées de ce qui semblait – selon leurs connaissance – être du plus vieux au plus récent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? J'ai envie de les regarder… commença le plus jeune.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… Vu comme tout le monde devient quand on aborde cette époque, je pense qu'on ne peut en tirer que du mal, raisonna l'aînée.

\- Oui, mais papa et maman allaient nous les montrer de toute manière ! Et puis, j'en ai marre de vivre dans l'ignorance ! argumenta-t-il, avant de reprendre. Ils ne sont pas dans la maison pour le moment et ne rentreront pas avant demain, cette occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas !

Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel Willow semblait peser le pour et le contre. Elle était elle-même avide de connaissances, mais elle savait qu'en l'absence de ses parents – partis rendre visite à un vieil ami dénommé Gale –, elle se devait d'être responsable à leur place. Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne les tuerait pas de regarder ne serait-ce qu'une cassette, et ça facilitera la tâche à leurs parents pour aborder le sujet…

\- Si à n'importe quel moment, je dis qu'on arrête de regarder, pas de discussion, compris ? annonça-t-elle finalement.

Son jeune frère se dépêcha d'acquiescer et ils débutèrent de déplacer les cassettes jusqu'au salon où se trouvait la télévision et le lecteur vidéo. Rye s'installa sur le canapé tandis que sa sœur saisit la cassette notée « 74ème moisson » et la glissa dans le lecteur.

\- Bon, et bien… je suppose qu'on y est.

L'enregistrement démarra avec l'ancien hymne de Panem résonnant tandis que le noir de l'écran fondait doucement pour laisser place à une place pleine d'adolescents avec des adultes les entourant. La moisson. Comme ils en avaient entendu tant parler pendant leurs cours d'Histoire, sans jamais n'avoir un seul aperçu du déroulement de la chose. Et c'était là, devant eux.

Dans le coin haut gauche de l'écran s'affichait la mention « District Un ». Ils étaient absorbés par l'hôte du district montant sur scène alors que le discours du Président de l'époque « Panem aujourd'hui, Panem demain, Panem pour toujours » défilait sur l'écran géant qui diffusait une vidéo explicative sur la naissance des Jeux et la première révolte.

\- Il est stupide, ce président, s'insurgea le blond, sans savoir que s'il avait été entendu à l'époque, il aurait été sévèrement puni. Ils le savent bien ce qui s'est passé, ils sont obligés d'aller s'entre-tuer dans une arène !

Willow approuva, mais demeura silencieuse tandis que la vidéo finissait et que l'hôte commença avec enthousiasme – complètement stupide, pensa-t-elle – la cérémonie. Il tira tout d'abord une fille, puis un garçon, avant de les remplacer par deux volontaires.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut se porter volontaire pour… ça ? murmura-t-elle, déjà légèrement choquée.

Les moissons des districts défilèrent, et les deux adolescents y allaient chacun de leur petit commentaire à chacune d'entre elle. « C'est pas possible d'être aussi musclé ! », « C'est le district d'Annie… » et « Elle n'a que douze ans ! » étaient quelques-uns d'entre eux.

Quand, finalement, après d'innombrables minutes à regarder les onze précédents tirages au sort, ce fut le tour du district douze. Ils étaient un peu perturbés de voir la grande place autrement qu'en des ruines, mais encore plus quand ils virent qui était l'hôtesse du district.

\- Est-ce que c'est Effie ? s'exclamèrent-ils, presque à l'unisson.

\- Elle est très… différente, en tout cas, stata la brunette.

Evidemment, ils savaient qu'Effie Trinket, qui vivait dans la maison voisine avec Haymitch Abernathy – croyez-le ou non –, avait connu leurs parents pendant cette période et qu'elle venait du Capitole, mais ils ne se seraient jamais imaginé qu'elle avait été leur hôtesse ! L'Effie qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux depuis leurs naissances était plus simple, moins extravagante. Elle avait laissé tomber ses perruques et ses accoutrements, et se maquillait plus légèrement. En revanche, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas perdue, c'était son obsession avec les bonnes manières, et Willow et Rye devaient y faire face depuis toujours.

\- Son accent est beaucoup plus prononcé, remarqua Rye, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à dire, alors que c'était des moindres.

Ils avaient tous les deux du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait sonner si joyeuse à l'occasion des Jeux, lançant son très célèbre « Puisse le sort vous être favorable » d'un ton si excité, alors que tout comme ses parents et Haymitch, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir une once de malaise, de peur et d'horreur quand les Hunger Games étaient abordés.

Leurs visages tournèrent livides quand le nom qu'Effie tira ne fut autre que celui de leur tante, Primrose Everdeen, décédée il y a des années de cela. Il était évident que leur mère était toujours très affectée par la mort de sa sœur, car elle n'en parlait presque jamais.

Ils virent alors une blondinette aux yeux bleus s'avancer lentement vers la scène, la peur pouvant se lire sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que tante Prim a participé aux Jeux avant… commença à demander le garçon, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir néanmoins, car un cri brisé, qu'ils auraient pu tous les deux reconnaître entre mille, s'éleva en criant « Je suis volontaire ! ».

Ils assistèrent sans voix aux protestations de Prim et au visage inexpressif de leur jeune mère tandis qu'elle montait d'un pas décidé sur l'estrade. Ils virent les tentatives désespérées d'Effie de la faire parler, et l'hommage que les habitants de tout le district lui firent. Ils ne furent même plus étonnés de voir Haymitch l'agripper par les épaules, soûl, et donner un discours plein d'hargne aux caméras.

La goutte d'eau fut d'entendre le nom de leur père appelé, et de voir leurs deux parents, debout sur scène, dans un silence de cathédrale. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main hésitante, avant de se faire bousculer jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville.

Et la cassette se terminait là.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, le temps que les deux adolescents assimilèrent ce qui venait de se passer devant eux. Evidemment, ils savaient et se doutaient bien que ces cassettes allaient avoir un quelconque rapport avec leurs parents, et ils étaient également au courant que leurs parents avaient participé à ces Jeux horribles. Mais que cela implique Primrose, Effie et Haymitch aussi ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble à l'époque ? demanda timidement Rye.

\- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu tires de cette vidéo ? se moqua sarcastiquement l'ainée.

C'est vrai, que tiraient-ils de cette vidéo ? Une seule chose était sûre ; il fallait qu'ils voient la suite. Les deux frères et sœurs avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient en apprendre plus sur leurs parents et sur leur entourage qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, car Willow insérait déjà la cassette intitulée « 74ème parade des tributs », incertaine de ce qu'elle allait voir avec son frère.

L'enregistrement commença directement avec deux présentateurs, dont l'un que reconnaissaient les enfants Mellark comme étant Caesar Flickerman. Ce dernier présentait encore quelques émissions officielles de Panem, mais avait totalement changé ; plus de cheveux de couleurs extravagantes, et plus de costards scintillants et très voyants. A ses côtés se trouvait un petit homme dénommé Claudius Templesmith comme il se présenta au début de l'émission, qui leur était inconnu.

Très rapidement, ils commencèrent à commenter les arrivées des chars de tributs tandis que ces derniers entraient sur la piste. Les districts un et deux étaient les plus appréciés, malgré le fait que selon Rye, les tributs du un ressemblaient « à ces peluches poilues qu'on avait quand on était petits ».

Les chars défilaient, avec des tenues plus étranges les unes que les autres – et il est vrai que parfois, il était difficile de voir le lien entre les accoutrements des tributs et leurs districts. Mais les adolescents n'y faisaient pas vraiment attention, trop occupés à guetter l'arrivée de leurs parents.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent deux torches humaines à la place de ces derniers.

\- Au moins, on peut être fiers ; ils sont les plus classes ! s'exclama le cadet, tandis que la foule criait et chantait le nom de leurs parents. Tu as vu comme ils déchirent, leurs habits ?

Willow eut un petit sourire face à l'enthousiasme de son frère, qui aurait sans doute pu être un des fans de Katniss et Peeta s'il avait vécu dans ces temps là. Elle ne put lui accorder aucune autre réponse car, contrairement à lui, tout ce qu'elle voyait dans cet enregistrement était des inconnus acclamant des personnes qu'ils allaient voir mourir, comme si c'était quelque chose à fêter. Elle était encore plus dégoûtée par les commentaires des deux présentateurs, qui parlaient de ces adolescents comme s'ils étaient des objets, et d'une certaine manière, fut contente que Rye soit là pour la distraire un minimum.

C'était tout lui ; il préférait voir le positif plutôt que de s'attarder sur le négatif, même dans des circonstances comme celles-ci où l'un des deux surplombait l'autre.

Quand tous les chars furent arrêtés en cercle, au bout de l'allée immense où ils défilaient, les deux adolescents revirent un visage familier, celui du président Snow. Ce dernier fit un énième discours, acclamé par tous les capitoliens présents. Quand les tributs présents furent repartis, l'écran vira au noir et la cassette se termina.

Sans un mot, Rye attrapa la prochaine cassette qui portait le nom de « 74ème HG : interviews ».

Un plateau excentrique et Caesar Flickerman apparurent sur l'écran de la télévision. Il baragouinait des choses avec un accent si prononcé que les deux jeunes gens avaient du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait,mais l'essentiel était là ; chacun des tributs allait avoir le droit à quelques minutes d'entrevue avec le présentateur pour se faire mieux connaître du public.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Willow, parlant pour la première fois depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Pourquoi voudraient-ils les interviewer pour ensuite les envoyer dans une arène ?  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, je n'ai pas l'impression que ces capitoliens soient des cerveaux de base... répondit Rye.

Les interviews passèrent, lentement... Certains tributs exaspéraient les deux Mellark, d'autres les émouvaient ou les impressionnaient... Mais malgré ça, ils ne pouvaient ne pas se rendre compte qu'en réalité, tous ces enfants étaient juste en train de se battre pour survivre. Déjà.

Enfin vint le tour de leurs parents, à commencer par leur mère. Ils l'observèrent en silence alors qu'elle était clairement déboussolée, comme poussée au milieu de ce tout nouvel univers dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle fit rire le Capitole - les deux adolescents avaient très bien compris qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès - et elle avait parlé de sa sœur, en émouvant toute l'assemblée. Au moment où elle se mit à tourner dans sa robe, déclenchant des flammes à brûler autour d'elle, Rye éleva la voix, comme pour mettre fin à un long malaise.

\- Tu lui ressembles vraiment, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde le fait remarquer... dit-il, doucement. Même au niveau du caractère.

Willow rougit. Pour elle, ressembler à sa mère qui était son modèle ultime dans la vie, c'était un compliment. Un très beau compliment. Même elle pouvait remarquer la ressemblance envers l'adolescente à l'écran et elle-même ; même peau mate et cheveux sombres de la Veine, la même carrure... La seule différence résidait en les yeux bleus qu'elle avait hérité de son père. En y pensant, Rye et elle s'était partagé les gènes ; il avait la peau claire et les cheveux blonds de la Ville, comme son père, mais avait hérité des yeux gris de leur mère.

Quand au caractère, Willow ne pouvait pas juger par une interview du Capitole pour des raisons évidentes, mais c'était vrai que Haymitch lui faisait souvent la remarque "Toi, t'es aussi bornée que ta mère..." avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Rapidement, l'entrevue de Katniss fut finie et elle partie alors que la foule était eustatique. Bientôt, Peeta la remplaça, toujours couvert d'applaudissements. Si leur mère ressemblait beaucoup à Willow, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Rye était le portrait craché de leur père. Ils avaient tous deux un charisme naturel, une bonne humeur et un humour charmeur.

L'échange entre le tribut et Caesar leur laissa échapper un petit rire, reconnaissant bien leur père dans cette cassette. Quand le présentateur commença à lui poser des questions sur sa vie plus personnelle, notamment une potentielle petite amie, ils se re-turent, d'un coup redevenus sérieux. Est-ce que leurs parents étaient déjà ensemble à cette époque ? Ils avaient l'air proches, mais ils leur avaient laissé entendre que leur relation amoureuse avait été un peu compliquée à de nombreuses reprises. Vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, les adolescents avaient pu comprendre ça.

Lorsque Caesar eut insisté un peu plus, il avoua finalement avoir une fille en vue, mais q'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant la Moisson. Rye et Willow étaient pendus à ses lèvres, comme l'étaient toutes les personnes sur le plateau, ainsi que les spectateurs. Chose sûr, il savait tenir en haleine les gens. Quand l'excentrique aux cheveux bleus lui conseilla de gagner les Jeux pour attirer son attention, les frères et sœurs s'échangèrent un regard, pas vraiment sûrs de la direction que l'interview prenaît. Leur père répondit que ça ne marcherait pas, attirant une autre question.

"Parce que... parce qu'elle... est venue ici avec moi." résonna la jeune voix de Peeta dans la pièce.

Par la suite, tout s'enchaîna vite. La caméra passa des yeux baissés de leur père aux joues rougissantes et au visage surpris de leur mère, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Caesar tenta de reprendre le fil de l'interview en disant des formules de compassion, tandis que la foule murmurait entre eux, choqués eux aussi. Les Mellark, eux, étaient partagés entre un sourire, et de la confusion, alors qu'ils se jetaient des regards interrogatifs. Peu après, la cassette se termina, et le silence se prolongea à nouveau, comme pour les autres, pendant qu'ils prenaient leur temps pour réfléchir.

\- Une chose est sûre, lâcha enfin Rye au bout de quelques minutes, ne supportant plus le silence entourant, c'est que c'est original comme déclaration.  
\- Devant tout Panem ? demanda sa sœur. C'est sûr que ça n'est pas courant, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Il n'y eut plus de bruits à nouveau, quand Willow reprit la parole.

\- Je pense que celle des Jeux vient après. Tu te sens prêt à regarder ? Tu n'es pas obligé, tu...  
\- C'est bon, la coupa son frère. Je veux savoir.

Elle se leva donc et inséra l'enregistrement appelé « 74ème HG : jeux ».

La cassette était évidemment raccourcie, se limitant aux moment phares et très importants des Jeux, mais ce fut déjà beaucoup pour Rye et Willow. Trop, peut-être.

Ils assistèrent au bain de sang, où leur mère fut presque tuée par un couteau en voulant attraper un sac à dos orange avant de fuir vers la forêt. Ils furent d'abord très surpris de ne pas voir leurs parents former une alliance, déçus aussi. Effrayés par la suite des événements, surtout.

Ils virent leur père, qu'ils avaient presque cru suicidaire, revenir à la Corne d'Abondance, auprès des carrières, pour leur proposer une alliance. Ils furent encore plus surpris quand les carrières acceptèrent, puis moins lorsqu'une conversation entre eux fut entendue, laissant paraître qu'ils voulaient se servir de Peeta pour trouver Katniss. Cependant, les deux adolescents étaient persuadés que derrière le geste de leur père se trouvait une vraie raison, comme le souhait de protéger leur mère. Et quoi de mieux que de s'allier avec ses ennemis, pour cela ? Ils le connaissaient trop bien, ils savaient qu'il ferait tout pour elle, et ça semblait être le cas à l'époque déjà.

L'écran passa au point de vue de leur mère, qui semblait bien s'en sortir et avait attrapé un sac avec beaucoup de bonnes choses, qui pourraient l'avantager. Elle se mit en route pour trouver un point d'eau, pour remplir la gourde vide qu'ils l'avaient vue sortir et secouer avec un air de défaite sur le visage.

\- Tu crois que la seule source d'eau, c'est le lac près de la Corne ? questionna Rye d'une petite voix.  
\- Je ne l'espère vraiment pas, murmura Willow.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tombante, les Carrières se mirent en route pour une chasse à l'homme, toujours accompagnés de Peeta, tandis que Katniss s'installa tranquillement dans un arbre pour la nuit. Elle avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, pensaient ses enfants. La forêt était son environnement naturel, étant une chasseuse depuis ses onze ans. Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un tribut voisin ayant allumé un feu, révélant sa position aux Carrières. Ils pouvaient très clairement voir malgré la pénombre le visage inquiet et hésitant de leur mère, la ride qu'elle avait encore maintenant sur le front se fronçant anxieusement. Intérieurement, ils étaient tous les deux sûrs qu'elle était en proie à un grand dilemme, celui de bouger ou non.

Les adolescents, bien que sachant très bien que leurs deux parents étaient sortis vivants de leurs Jeux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de partager l'inquiétude de leur mère. Elle augmenta au fur et à mesure que les Carrières s'approchaient du tribut, et fut à son maximum quand Cato le tua d'un coup d'épée. Dans leur panique, ils eurent néanmoins le temps d'être dégoûtés des tributs des districts un, deux et quatre, ces derniers prenant plaisir à faire souffrir leurs victimes.

Ils avancèrent avant d'arriver au pied de l'arbre de Katniss, se demandant quand le canon allait retentir. Leur père restait en arrière, mais quand ses yeux eurent la chance de tomber sur l'un des collets que leur mère avait précédemment posé, de l'inquiétude passa sur son visage, comprenant la situation. Il éleva alors la voix, interrompant la dispute des Carrières pour aller finir le "travail lui-même".

Aussitôt revenu, il emboîta le pas au groupe, qui s'en alla au loin.

Willow jeta un regard inquiet vers son frère, qui venait de voir à quatorze ans son père mettre fin à la vie d'une autre personne. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que quelqu'un de son âge devrait voir, pensa-t-elle. Cependant, il semblait plus concentré sur leur mère à l'écran, qu'on voyait passer de la confusion au dégoût en découvrant que Peeta s'était allié avec les Carrières.

\- Elle doit penser qu'il l'a trahie, pensa Rye à haute voix.

Ainsi, les heures s'enchaînèrent. Les morts, le sang également. Ils assistèrent à la constante chasse des Carrières, le tribut dénommé Cato semblant avoir vraiment quelque chose contre leur mère. Cette dernière trouva de l'eau, mangea, et retourna se coucher le soir venu. Ils assistèrent à l'incendie, dont ils étaient sûr n'avait rien de naturel et avait pour but de provoquer une confrontation entre les tributs. Ils virent Katniss monter à un arbre, poursuivie par les Carrières, et éviter les flèches et différentes attaques une fois qu'elle était en hauteur, tandis que Peeta assistait en arrière, impuissant au spectacle se passant devant lui.

L'anxiété était à son comble quand la petite Rue désigna du doigt le nid de guêpes tueuses ("ils inventent vraiment des trucs bizarres !" s'était exclamé Rye), et que leur mère le scia, le nid tombant sur les Carrières endormis. La suite fut quelque peu confuse, les caméras n'arrivant pas vraiment à suivre toute l'agitation et la panique, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux enfants des gagnants pour réaliser quelque chose.

\- Maman... elle a vraiment jeté un nid mortel sur papa ?! s'indigna l'aînée.  
\- Je... euh... c'est romantique pour un premier rendez-vous, balbutia le cadet, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard noir, ce qui coupa l'envie au garçon de continuer à blaguer, tandis que l'attention se re-focalisa sur Peeta, alors qu'il revenait crier à Katniss de s'enfuir qui, elle, s'était fait piquée par les guêpes au passage. Les deux frère et soeur assistèrent, impuissants, à leur père se faisant attaquer et sérieusement injurier par Cato qui avait compris sa trahison. A leur grande surprise, leur père mena assez bien le combat à mains nues contre la montagne de muscle, mais dès que ce dernier sortit son épée, les choses se compliquèrent. Ils virent Peeta recevoir un grand coup de lame dans la jambe, avant de s'enfuir.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais tous les deux pensèrent à sa fausse jambe dont ils n'avaient jamais connu l'origine. Et voici que sur leur écran de télévision, ils voyaient le monstre - l'adolescent luttant pour sa survie, se forçaient-ils de corriger - lui ayant infligé ça. A leur père, si gentil, qui avait toujours du mal à marcher quand ils faisaient le chemin jusqu'à l'école ou la nouvelle boulangerie qu'il avait reconstruite. Leur même père qui souffrait quand il les portaient ou jouaient dans le jardin avec eux quand ils étaient enfants à cause de cette prothèse. Et encore, le même père qui avait du aller à l'hôpital du Capitole à cause d'une grave inflammation.

C'était difficile de ne pas éprouver de la haine envers ce Cato.

L'après-midi passa, malgré tout ; Rue s'occupa de leur mère pendant qu'elle était assommée, tandis que leur père avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à la rivière et à se camoufler dans le sol. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il était peintre ; même à l'époque, son talent était indéniable. Les adolescents étaient désespérés de voir la faiblesse de ce dernier, surtout quand, même dans ses dernières forces, il arrivait toujours à prononcer une prière pour leur mère.

Ils observèrent dans tous ses détails le plan de Rue et Katniss pour faire exploser les provisions des Carrières, mais furent tous deux distraits par leurs esprits qui criaient à leur mère d'aller secourir leur père. Il versèrent néanmoins une larme quand Rue mourut, vraiment touchés par sa mort, plus que par celle de n'importe quel tribut auparavant. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle que leur mère était vivante.

Une ellipse se fut jusqu'au moment où la voix de l'autre commentateur, Claudius Templesmith résonna dans l'arène, attirant l'attention de tous leurs tributs, y compris de Peeta durant l'un de ses maintenant rares moments de conscience et de Katniss, retournée se cacher dans un arbre. Rye et Willow ne purent s'empêcher un petit cri de joie et un regard complice - malgré la situation - quand l'annonce des deux gagnants fut faite.

Leurs exclamations de contentement furent renouvelées quand les deux tributs du douze se retrouvèrent. Où plutôt, quand leur mère marcha sur leur père. A ce point là, ils en riaient ; ils étaient tellement heureux que leurs parents soient réunis, c'était comme s'ils étaient enfin en sécurité ensemble. Et puis, après avoir vu toutes ces horreurs, ils se sentaient d'humeur à essayer de positiver.

La blessure de Peeta était mauvaise ; ils en discutèrent pendant que Katniss les nettoya, lui et ses habits, pour détourner leur attention de leur père nu ; bizarrement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient envie d'avoir en tête. Pour la première fois depuis le début des Jeux, ils examinèrent avec précision les deux tributs. Ils étaient tous les deux en mauvaise condition, exhaussés, sales, affaiblis et blessés. Du sang séché menait une traînée sur l'oreille gauche de leur mère, et avec ses tapotements fréquents sur celle-ci, ils en conclurent qu'elle avait dû être assourdie dans l'explosion des provisions. Pour ses brûlures venant de l'incendie, ils étaient soulagés qu'Haymitch lui ait envoyé une pommade guérisseuse. Ils furent décidément dégoûtés lorsque de grandes coulées de pus sortirent sans cesse de la blessure de leur père.

Plus de temps, et plus d'émouvants moments plus tard, comme ce qu'ils assumaient être le premier baiser de leurs parents, les deux enfants des vainqueurs arrivèrent à l'annonce du banquet. Ils virent, stupéfaits, leur mère droguer leur père, et risquer sa vie pour lui. Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre lorsque Clove fut à deux doigt de dévisager Katniss. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de la mort pour eux. Les événement suivants passèrent vite, et rapidement, leur mère était de retour à la cave où le couple s'était installé, et où leur père était toujours endormi.

Les coups d'oeil de Willow vers Rye se firent de plus en plus fréquents. Elle, avait toujours été l'aînée, celle à qui on disait les choses importantes et à qui on confiait des responsabilités, tandis que son frère, lui, était bien plus innocent. Comment se sentait-il après avoir vu tant de morts et d'atrocités ? L'inquiétude de la grande sœur ne fit que s'amplifier à mesure qu'approchait le grand final, entre Cato et leurs parents, si bien qu'elle ne prêta presque aucune attention aux deux morts de Finch, la tribut du cinq, et Tresh, celui du onze. Au final, elle était si anxieuse pour son cadet qu'elle ne se souciait même plus de ce qu'elle ressentait, et de comment elle allait gérer toutes ces nouvelles informations, et elle ne pouvait pas décider si ce fait était un bon ou un mauvais point.

Dès que les mutations apparurent, les deux frère et sœur ressentirent le besoin de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Willow, pour s'assurer que son frère allait bien, même si elle était aussi un peu effrayée, mais elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, et Rye, juste par envie d'avoir une présence le rassurant lors de cette scène finale. Ils regardèrent avec effroi le combat entre les tributs restants, et l'emprise du garçon sur sa sœur se resserra lorsque Cato pris leur père en otage. On entendit les mouches voler dans la pièce, les deux spectateurs totalement pris par l'angoisse de la confrontation, et quand, par un travail d'équipe, leurs parents réussirent à faire tomber Cato de la Corne d'Abondance, des cris de victoire éclorent de la bouche des adolescents.

Leur joie fut de courte durée. Les prochaines heures, durant lesquelles Peeta et Katniss attendirent la mort de Cato qui était littéralement déchiqueté par les mutation, furent accélérées, et coupées. Quand la voix de Claudius Templesmith retentit, ce fut l'annonce de l'annulation de la règle de deux vainqueurs qui fut expliquée, et pas la victoire de leurs parents. Ils les regardèrent, horrifiés, et Willow lâcha une petite exclamation quand elle vit sa mère pointer son arme à son père tandis que ce dernier jetait son arme loin de lui. Chaque instant leur brisait plus le cœur que le précédent, si cela était possible. Quand finalement, les baies furent amenées, ils observèrent leurs parents à deux doigts de se donner la mort les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

Un soupir de soulagement envahit la pièce quand Templesmith les arrêta dans leur lancée, et les annonça vainqueurs.

Fondu au noir.

La cassette était finie.

Willow et Rye échangèrent des regards, confus de ce qu'ils venaient tout juste de regarder. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, notant le temps passé, et accentuant l'effet que ces enregistrements avaient sur eux. Ils étaient confus, mais heureux de la victoire de leurs parents. Ils étaient dégoûtés de tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir, mais aussi énervés contre l'ancien Capitole.

\- Je pense... je pense qu'on devrait prendre l'air, suggéra la grande sœur après un quart d'heure d'assimilation des images.

Son jeune frère acquiesça silencieusement, et vite, ils furent confrontés à l'air froid du soir au district douze. Toujours incapables de parler, d'exprimer leurs pensés, il entreprirent de marcher au hasard dans le district, ce qui les mena à l'ancien quartier de la Veine, plus à l'ancienne grande place, pour finir par les nouveaux quartiers. Tout ça, toute cette destruction, et reconstruction avait été causée par les Jeux... par des années de soumission aux règles stupides de l'époque.

Tout ça était... étrange, pour ne pas trouver un meilleur mot. Tombé de nulle part, également. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trop posé de questions sur la participation de leurs parents aux Hunger Games, c'était un sujet trop tabou. Et puis, pour le peu qu'ils en avaient entendu, ça ne sonnait pas comme une partie de plaisir. Mais maintenant, ils savaient. Il avaient vu toutes ces horreurs de leurs propres yeux.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant nombre des maisons de leurs camarades de classe, les deux pensèrent à la même chose. Certes, certains d'entre eux en savaient plus que d'autres sur ce qui s'était passé, mais les enfants Mellark devaient être passés premier dans le classement du savoir. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir assister aux cours d'histoire sans repenser à ces affreuses images, et au fait qu'ils en savaient plus ?

Les pensées de l'aînée dérivèrent vers la rébellion. Leurs parents y avaient tenu un rôle, mais ça ne pouvait pas venir de ces Jeux. Ils n'avaient rien fait de compromettant, en tout cas, pour elle. Mais encore, si elle venait juste de découvrir le contenu de ces enregistrements, il se pouvait qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres choses dont elle n'était pas au courant, et elle comptait bien tout apprendre.

Le plus jeune, quand à lui, réfléchit plutôt à la réaction de leurs parents. C'était sûr, ces cassettes n'étaient pas destinées à tomber dans leurs mains, pas maintenant en tout cas. Allaient-ils être énervés, tristes, aussi confus qu'eux ? Il pariait sur un mélange des deux derniers. Si de simples vidéos les chamboulaient autant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était de les vivre...

Tous deux savaient qu'ils auraient dû se poser beaucoup plus de question en ce moment ; qu'est-ce que cette découverte allait changer, est-ce qu'ils devaient cacher ça à leurs parents, comment engager la conversation ou encore quelle était la portée de leur dernier geste dans l'arène ? Mais pour l'instant, ils préféraient ne pas trop y penser, rien que de l'envisager prévoyait un mal de tête.

Rentrés au porche du village des vainqueurs, Rye s'arrêta soudain dans sa marche.

\- J'ai... j'ai besoin de savoir ! dit-il, mi-murmurant, mi-hurlant. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses, ce qu'on devrait faire, ce que je dois penser...

Relevant enfin les yeux de ses pieds, Willow sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, visiblement surprise par les paroles de son frère.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire quoi penser, je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit-elle, avec le calme qui lui était attendu en temps que fille responsable. Par contre, je sais une chose ; papa et maman... peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait, ils sont nos parents, et je les aime. J'espère juste que c'est pareil pour toi, déclara-t-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est le Capitole le méchant dans cet histoire, pas nos parents ! s'exclama le cadet.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, avant de s'avancer vers son frère et de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, de sa voix la plus douce mais aussi la plus engagée, elle annonça, dans l'oreille de son frère :

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, nous allons devoir en parler avec eux, mais je crois que nous ne sommes pas les plus touchés dans l'histoire. Quoi qu'ils aient encore à nous raconter, on devra les épauler, et affronter ça ensemble, comme ils l'ont fait dans cette arène.

Elle fit une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et surtout, il faudra bien leur dire que quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela ne change rien à notre amour pour eux.


End file.
